Think twice
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Steve and Kono get into a fight which breaks them apart for a while.In the meantime,Kono's friend shows up to make her feel better.McKono established relationship. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Think twice.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Steve/Kono established relationship.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Not mine, except Richard.  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None, I think

A/N: BIggest virtual hugs to my sweetest beta, she's the greatest! (sorry I cannot make a proper authors note, I'm kinda not feeling well today)

* * *

><p>Kono knew she should have listened to Steve, she was completely sure about that. But now it was too late to think about that, unfortunately. With bruises on her face, blood dripping down her lip and possibly a few broken ribs, she walked outside the suspect's house, dragging the said suspect out handcuffed.<p>

Steve was waiting outside, sweat pouring down his face and gun firmly in his hand. He was furious because with all the commotion she completely ignored his orders to stop and wait for them. She followed her instincts, just like he had told her a year ago and now he was probably mad at her for doing so.

She handed the pissed off perp to a cop, who sent curses her way and Steve approached her. He was at a loss for words for a brief second, though his expression hadn't changed at all; he was livid at her.

"Boss…

"What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled at her, not caring about all the cops watching them, not even caring about Chin sending angry looks towards him.

"I was…"

"You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"He was inside, alone, and there was only one chance to get him out," she explained.

"I specifically told you to wait for us!"

"I couldn't do that! If I had waited for a second he could have gotten away!"

"So what?"

"What do you mean 'so what'? We've been working on this case for days, I couldn't just let him go!"

"Again, you could have gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't!"

"What's gonna happen next time, then? Are you gonna keep disregarding whatever I tell you to do?"

"No Boss, you know I won't…"

"I can't protect you every time you're in danger!"

"I can take care of myself…"

"Of course you can!" he spoke ironically, barely touching her bleeding lip, "You're a rookie, you can't just walk in a damn burning building just because you think you have it all figured out. You know the rules, do not enter without back up and that's exactly what you did."

"I'm not a damn rookie!"

"Then stop acting like one!" he yelled. She was more offended by his words than his tone. She thought we were past the rookie stage a long time ago.

"I will when you stop acting like a jerk!"

He meant well, she knew it, but she was pissed off at what he had said, the way he had said it and most importantly where. Each cop was paying close attention to what was going on, most of them male and she couldn't handle the 'I told you so' looks on their faces. It was bad enough to be living in a men's world, she did not need to be treated like a teenager by the man she respected the most.

"I'm sorry, Steve I shouldn't…"

"Go home," he spoke firmly, not looking directly at her eyes. "You're suspended."

"What? You can't do that!" she screamed while Chin and Danny made their way towards them.

"Steve what are you doing?" Danny asked, confused by his reaction.

"I'm being her boss," he spoke to Danny without taking his eyes off of her, "Go home, Kono. Now!"

He turns his back to her, leaving Kono speechless next to his cousin. Danny followed suit and she knew he was going to make the lame attempt to convince him to take it back.

"You can't suspend her like that man."

"I think I already did," Steve spoke coldly.

"She was doing her job; you know she wouldn't wait if she had to."

"And that's exactly why I'm sending her home," Steve explained. "I cannot let her get hurt because she can't follow orders; this is my way of teaching her a lesson. Period."

Danny shakes his head at his friend's explanation, not buying it at all. He wasn't mad because she didn't follow orders, he never did it either so why bother teaching her that? He was upset at something else; he just couldn't quite put his finger on.

"She's right about something though," Danny said.

"Really, what's that?"

"You're being a jerk."

TBC

**the first chapter is always short, kind of.**


	2. Chapter 2

**yay reviews! thank you thank you thank you. Oh just so you know, I've been working on another story, two actually. I'm gonna post them soon, promise. **

**Thank you all, again, for being so nice to me and for reading my fics. You have no idea how happy your reviews make me. **

**LOVE YOU!**

**Fran**

* * *

><p>She hardly ever cried. The last time was when her auntie passed away; it was a big reason so she cried freely for hours and hours and nobody ever made an attempt to stop her because she had to cry. She never cried about work, never. Even when things didn't work out the way she wanted to, or when she got hurt doing something dangerous. Today was different. She cried about work and she cried about her boss being a complete jerk to her for no specific reason.<p>

She was doing her job, what part of that he didn't understand? Steve had never been harsh to her, he had never yelled at her the way he did and he had never looked so pissed at her as he did now. She had never gotten suspended either but she didn't really care about that because there was a first time for everything. What hurt her was being mad at Steve. It made her heart shrink in a way it had never happened before, and it made her crawl into a ball and cry.

She went home that day feeling empty, sad and heartbroken. The sun still shone outside and her house felt warmer than other days. She heard people cheering outside, the waves crashing and the smell of the sea floated in the air. She could take this as a long overdue vacation, just chill and surf, but she wasn't in the mood for that. She was in the mood to sit on her couch and cry a little more.

Danny had been doing nothing but trying to convince Steve to take everything back, but he had been hard as a rock. Chin had done the same but he knew there was nothing he could possibly say to Steve to make him change his mind. And she was pretty sure he thought he had done something good by yelling at her, he was a cop by the book and not following orders was something he didn't let fly. But Chin still thought a suspension was too harsh.

Her phone rang; she let the sound echo into her living room for a while until it almost drove her insane. She picked it up, taking a deep breath.

"Hello?"

_"Girl, I heard what happened, are you okay?"_ The male voice on the other line sounded preoccupied and she couldn't help but shake her head at how fast the news flew around the station.

"Yes, Rick. I'm fine."

Richard Hill was the only male friend she truly had. Yes, she considered Danny and Steve her friends too but there were things she just couldn't tell them. Richard knew everything about her; they had met at the police academy and instantly bonded. He was sweet, kind, a good listener and her constant support.

Besides, she was the only one who knew about his deepest secret.

_"For how long are you gonna be suspended?_"

"For a week."

_"That's harsh and completely unnecessary,_" he complained, which he knew it wasn't true but he said it to make her feel better.

"I know, but he was sort of right," she explained, "I didn't follow his orders."

_"Honey, nobody does these days. Cops are supposed to follow instincts, not orders."_

"You could tell my boss that."

_"I gotta go. Call me okay? You know I'm here for you 24/7."_

"I know Rick, thank you."

He hung up the phone and Kono felt grateful for the small talk, but the sadness was still there. She wondered what was she supposed to do now with the amount of time off? Surfing was an option but she wasn't in the mood, she was not in the mood for anything.

Now the depression set in.

* * *

><p>Steve slammed the door of his office, hard. Kono has just left and he felt completely disappointed and angry at his behavior. Yes, he was upset at her for not following his orders (not that he was any good at following orders either) and yes he did think she should have waited for back up but there was no time for that, he knew it. That reminded him about how unfair he had been with her. Maybe suspending her for a week was crossing a line; a couple of days maybe but a week without her in the office was going to drive him mad.<p>

He hadn't been able to share the real reason why he was so upset. Truth be told, he could have never picture his life without her in it. He was upset at himself for not being there to protect her if something went wrong, because he loved her, and he felt it was his responsibility as her boyfriend to protect her and that's exactly what he didn't do.

He felt guilty for being so harsh towards her; he had only a personal reason to react the way he did. She wasn't the one to blame; it was uncalled for and cruel. He wanted to apologize but it was too late.

"Steve…" Danny walked in, closing the door behind him.

"If you're here to tell me, once again, how much of a jerk I am then you can go."

"I wasn't going to," Danny defended himself, "You could do that yourself."

"Is there anything you need?"

"No, I'm just here to tell you Kono left crying her eyes out."

"Danny…"

"Hey! I told you I wasn't here to tell you you're a jerk," Danny explained, "though I am here to make you feel like crap."

"Can you stop it?" Steve complained, not facing Danny and ignoring whatever he was about to say.

"What you did was uncalled for," Danny said "and stupid. And she was right about you being a jerk, but I would have also said you were being an ass."

"Yeah well she… she wasn't following orders," Steve spoke thought that explanation was rather useless to Danny, "and she has to learn…"

"Yeah you already said that, which is stupid if you ask me."

"Are you here to insult me or to say something constructive?"

"I'm saying something constructive. You are a jerk," Danny simply said, "Wait no, you were a jerk to Kono and I'm pretty sure you hurt her feelings, so good luck trying to get her back."

Steve could have proved him wrong if he wasn't completely right.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews and favorites, you're the best! **

**Short chapter is short. My apologies, next one will be longer...I think. **

**LOVE ALL!**

**Fran**

* * *

><p>The second day of her suspension and Kono was trying really hard to figure out what to do with her time. She had been watching a lot of TV, listening to some new CDs, watching new movies; she even caught up with the new episodes of The Vampire Diaries.<p>

Now she was totally and completely bored.

She did surf the internet a lot though and read a book she should have finished years ago, which was a plus. On the negative side, she had no idea she was going to miss Steve this much. The idea of walking around the HQ and just watching him work made her happy and now she was supposed to stay away for a week and she sort of felt empty once again.

There was a knock on the door; she hesitated trying to decide whether to ignore it or not cause she was certainly not in the mood for a visit.

She opened the door reluctantly. Chin was standing there with a serious look on his face. She did not need to be told off by him now.

"Where were you?" Chin asked, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"Here. Why do you ask?"

"I've been calling you on the phone for hours," he complains, "and Steve had been calling you too."

She was surprised he was even interested in talking to her after what happened, especially after calling him a jackass.

"Yeah, that. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone."

"I'm not anyone, I'm your cousin and he's your boyfriend."

She was immediately reminded of the Delano thing, when he came to talk to her over and over again. This time it was different though, this time she had the choice to actually speak to him about whatever was going on with her but she didn't want to, as simple as that.

"Chin if you're here to talk about what I did, you can go. I have absolutely nothing to say…"

"Look, I know you think I take Steve's side in the matter."

"Which you do."

"I'm only taking his side into you getting in danger."

"How many times have I told you I'm not a rookie anymore? I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can, but…"

"But what? I can't make decisions on my own?"

"There are orders to follow, Kono. Steve is our boss and he has the last word."

"Didn't I just solve the case?"

"Yes."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I never said there was something wrong."

"Then what's the problem?"

"We just don't want you to get hurt."

She felt tired and pissed off and has a bunch of other feelings about her cousin's presence she shouldn't be feeling. It made her believe he didn't trust her, or didn't think she could do a men's job like he used to do when she first started to work with them.

"Sounds to me like you don't think I can do my job."

"I never said that, Kono. We could never think you're unable to do what you do best, but don't ask us not to be worried."

"Fine, but don't ask me now to pretend not to be mad."

"I won't."

He gave her a hug, which she thought was what she really needed; he wasn't the one to blame either so it was partially unfair to be mad at him.

"Will you answer your phone next time I call you?"

"Yes."

"Will you answer if he calls you?"

"I don't know. Maybe…"

He smiles and walks towards the door.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"And look on the bright side; you'll have plenty of time to rest."

"Yep, maybe that's what I need after all."

What she really needed was her job back.

**TBC**

**Small reference to my second favorite show right now "The Vampire Diaries" big fan here. Team Delena and Team Damon forever...anyways, don't forget to review!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter...I'm having a terrible day today, being sad and depressed all day long, crying on a corner like a baby. I guess life is taking it's toll on me, and then I heard what happened to my precious baby. I'm gonna show Alex my support whenever I can, just so he feels all the good vibes coming from us, the fans.**

**We love you Alex!**

**There...**

**I love you guys for all the reviews and sweet words, thank you.**

* * *

><p>Her phone rang, just when she was about to feel sad once again; she had spent a huge amount of time reading and watching romantic movies and she also missed her job terribly. It was her third day out and she was driving herself crazy.<p>

_"My baby girl,_" Rick's voice sounded through her phone with happiness, _"how is my princess today?"_

"Good, all things considered."

_"You have to stop being sad, darling. Once you get back to work and see your precious ninja everything would be fantastic."_

"Maybe."

_"So, what are you doing today?"_

"Nothing."

_"Good. I have plans for us so get ready to have an amazing time with yours truly."_

The happiness in his voice tempted her to say yes; if she weren't so gloomy and miserable she would have said yes immediately but her lack of enthusiasm towards everything fun made her say no quickly.

"Oh no, Rick…"

_"And don't even start with not being in the mood."_

"But I'm really NOT in the mood. Should I remind you I got suspended from my job?"

_"I know darling, I know. Which is why being locked inside your little bubble is not gonna help you feel better. That's why you and me, girl's night out. What do you think?"_

"I don't know…"

_"I promise I won't force you to dance with any hot guy because I know you'll reject it right away. Just spend some time with me, okay?"_

"Fine… I'll go out with you."

_"Perfect. I'll be there in 10."_

She lay on her couch and stared at her phone. She felt bad for neglecting her friend for so long, especially since he had been there for her each time she needed him and truth be told probably needed to get out and get her mind off everything that has happened.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on her door.

Seeing Rick walking inside her house put a smile on her face. She forgot when the last time she had hang around with him was, or even went out. They were both be occupied with their jobs, Rick around the precinct as a cop and her at the 5-0. And now, under these sort of odd circumstances, they meet again. She was more than happy to be around her friend.

"My baby girl," Rick spoke with such an amount of happiness and eagerness she couldn't help but smirk.

"Rick," she gave him a tight hug, resting her head on his shoulder for a few minutes while he wrapped his hands around her waist. "I've missed you."

"Me too, sweetie. How long has it been, four, five months?"

"Yeah, way too long."

"And sweetie you're not even dressed yet?" he looked at her and frowned at her current outfit; pajama pants and a sweatshirt.

"Can we just hang around here instead of going out?" she begged.

"Oh, hell no," he replied. "We're going out. Period."

"But I'm so not in the mood, I'm terrible company today Rick."

"Honey, there's no use for you to stay here and feel miserable about what happened. I'm telling you, going out is the best remedy."

She sat on the couch, letting her body drop like a potato sack and lay her head back, sighing heavily.

"I know you're trying to help, really, but I'm just… sad."

"I know."

"And I'm missing Steve more than I should be."

"I understand sweetie."

"Even if I should be pissed at him for sending me home, I just…"

"Feel empty, heartbroken, like you're about to cry at any moment?"

"Yes…" She whispers and he squeezes next to her on the couch, holding her hand in comfort. She was grateful for how much he understood her.

"You want us to stay here then?"

"Yes."

"And you want us to talk about that hot stuff of a boss you have?"

"Yes," she smiles.

"Can we at least get something to drink? I need it with desperation."

"God yes, I approve."

"Precious."

He gets up and makes his way towards the kitchen, exaggerating the sway on his hips a little. It made her laugh; he was only very open to be himself around her, not afraid to show how he really was and she loved him for that. He could have been the greatest boyfriend, handsome, sweet, hard worker, dedicated and fun. For a moment she thought they could have a chance until he told her the truth. She was more than grateful of being exactly that, his best friend.

"Time to get drunk!" he yelled, walking out of the kitchen with two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

She smiled despite of herself. He sure had a fantastic way to cheer her up.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**My apologies for the short chapter. Double update in one crappy night, lucky you. I'm off to bed, hopefully I will feel better tomorrow.**

**Love you all very much. **

**Fran**

**ps: do not forget to send your favorites fics to the Ohana Favorites Awards at livejournal. We need more McKono fics!**

* * *

><p>Steve was furious. It had been four days, four damn days since he had last seen Kono and she wouldn't even answer his phone calls. She was mad, granted, he couldn't blame her. He had given her time and he had given himself time to cool off but now being away from her for this long was driving him mad. Besides, Danny telling him how much of an ass he had been with his girlfriend made everything worse.<p>

He was out of his mind. Especially since Chin had told him he had seen her and she was still upset and didn't want to talk to anyone. But she had spoken to Chin and not to him, right?

He grabbed his phone angrily, dialing her number one more time. He let it beep a couple of times with no successful answer.

"Fuck…" he cursed.

"No answer?" Danny spoke from the door way, making Steve jump in surprise.

"Nope."

"How many times have you called?"

"I don't know. I lost count."

"And when are you gonna figure out she's mad at you?"

"How about never?"

"Steve, talking on the phone will never work things out."

"And what exactly do you want me to do, just sit around and wait for her?" he spoke angrily. "I can't Danny, alright? I miss her. I miss my girlfriend like crazy and I know this was all because of me and it makes me feel frustrated and… stupid."

"Then talk to her, not on the phone. Go to her house and apologize face to face."

"What if she doesn't want to see me? Or talk to me?"

"God you're acting like a teenage girl," Danny complained to which Steve growled. "Go. Talk to her now."

He usually never took Danny's advice when it came to relationships, but this time he was going to have to make an exception. There was no use with him staying in when he could apologize to her in person, if she wanted to talk to him instead of slapping him in the face like he deserved.

* * *

><p>Kono had no idea where the headache was coming from, really. The sound of the waves crashing made her head ache. And people screaming with excitement didn't help either. Then she remembered Rick, a bottle of wine and a long overdue conversation. The tears, she remembered the tears too and Steve. She talked about Steve a lot and how he made her feel and Rick hugged her more than once, but she still felt sad.<p>

She wanted to lie in bed the rest of the day but the smell of coffee practically dragged her out. Rick was standing in the kitchen, coffee in his hand. He knew her too well.

"Good morning," he spoke, smiling.

"Hey…"

"Awesome night, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that," she took the cup from his hand and took a long sip. "How much did we actually drink?"

"Kind of the whole bottle."

"Figured."

"Okay, darling, why don't you go and take a shower while I make breakfast?"

"Deal."

She walked towards the bathroom just in time to hear a knock on the door. It was probably Chin and she had no energy to walk the remaining steps towards the front door, so she let Rick open. She heard two men talking and figured her cousin was making small talk with her friend, she couldn't hear a word and quite frankly she didn't want to either.

She completed the remaining steps towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Whatever was happening down stairs she could handle it later.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank for the amazing reviews, still not feeling better, I will soon...hopefully. **

**SO, here almost the resolution, something my teacher (RIP) would call Climax. Dunno, I just call it SHIT IS GOING DOWN. **

**Don't forget to review. I love you all so very much.**

* * *

><p>Steve had already made the up the little speech he was going to give her. He was going to be honest about everything, about him being a jerk, taking things to another level and sending her home. It was uncalled for and unnecessary. But most importantly he was going to tell her how much he loved her and missed her.<p>

He was certainly not ready for the surprise prepared for him.

He certainly did not expect a man to open the door at her girlfriend's house.

"Who are you?" he asked, calmly at first but the rage already filling his insides at the attractive blonde male in front of him.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Is Kono here?" Steve had dared to ask.

"Yes, she's in the shower."

He did a double take, biting his lip and trying hard not to make assumptions of any kind because a) he knew his girlfriend and she would never ever let a stranger inside her house for no reason b) she loved him, simple as that. So he was sure this had a reasonable explanation.

"In the shower?"

"Yes, we had a long night."

"A lo… you two had a long night." Stay calm Steve, he said to himself, but this guy was making it hard.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" the stranger asked and Steve could have sworn he was checking him out.

"I'm Steve. Kono's boyfriend."

The stranger froze and Steve took the opportunity to peek inside her house. There was an empty bottle of wine and two glasses on her living room table, a sign of her 'long' night with the stranger before him. He immediately changed his mind about her being mad at him and all the apologies he was supposed to say.

"Oh, hi…" the man said shyly, blushing even. "About the long night…"

"Save the explanation for someone who cares," Steve answered harshly already losing his mind, "Just tell MY girlfriend I stopped by."

He turned around and left, ignoring the guy calling his name over and over again. Once again he felt furious; this time the anger was on her.

* * *

><p>The long shower helped a lot. Kono felt fresh and happy and ready to start her day. There was silence downstairs as she finished her last touches on her clothing. Chin must have gone after talking with Rick. She was curious as to know what they talked about.<p>

She made her way towards the kitchen to find Rick but instead he found him sitting on her couch, a worried look on his handsome face. Guess the conversation did not go right.

"What?" she asked.

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry," he apologized quickly. "I had no idea who he was. He asked me where you were and… I'm so sorry."

"Rick stop! What happened? Why are you apologizing for?"

"Steve came," he began, "he asked me where you were and I told him you were in the shower because we had a long night. He looked furious! He didn't give me a chance to explain and he left. He wanted me to tell you he stopped by… honey, he did not look happy."

"Why wouldn't he…" she stopped midsentence. If Steve saw Rick and he mentioned the long night, he might have made the wrong assumptions especially since he had no idea who Rick was. "Oh God."

"I'm so sorry. I tried to explain but he ignored me."

"He has no idea who you are! He must have thought you and I…" she panicked. The last thing she wanted Steve to think is her being a cheater. "I gotta go."

She grabbed her car keys and ran outside towards her car. Rick followed her close and jumped into the car. She wanted to tell him to stay but she somehow needed moral support and figured if Steve didn't believe her, he had to believe him. She prayed that he did.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last part! Once again thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. You are the best ever. This might also be the last fic, for now. As you might know I haven't been feeling so well lately, which means my plot bunnie ranaway and is nowhere to be found. If I get better (hopefully soon) I write whatever comes, but I can't promise you anything though.**

**Anyways enough with the drama! off to read all of you :) **

**Love you all!**

**Fran**

* * *

><p>He threw the car keys on his desk, paced around the room and kicked at everything that had the misfortune of being in front of him. He didn't want to think, he didn't even want to say the words inside his brain but somehow they slowly crept into his head. Kono was at home, alone, with another man and apparently they had a great night. He just couldn't picture her as the type of woman who would cheat but everything was pointing directly towards that.<p>

God, he felt terrible.

"Things didn't go very well?" Danny asked. He had impeccable timing.

"No, not at all."

"Don't tell me she didn't open the door?"

"Oh, no she didn't. It was a man who did it. An attractive man I might ad."

"What?"

"Yeah. My girlfriend was with another man, alone, in her house," Steve spoke, pacing around the room a little. "Another man! And I've been missing her like crazy this entire week, thinking of a thousand ways to apologize when she was having fun with some blonde dude, drinking wine and doing God knows what!"

"Man, are you even listening to yourself?" Danny interrupted, "Kono is not the type of woman who would do that, not to mention she loves you beyond reason. How can you possibly think she would do something like that to you?"

"I know what I saw Danny. She was with another man."

"A man who could very well be her friend."

"Yeah, right…"

"Did you even give her a chance to explain?"

"No, she was in the shower when I got there. You see? In the shower. And the guy told me she was tired because they had a long night."

"Maybe they talked…"

"I saw the empty bottle of wine. They did not just talk."

"Why are you saying then, she cheated?"

He sighed, taking a seat at his desk, rubbing his temple over and over again to stop the headache that was starting to show up.

"I… wish I didn't think that, Danny. But I can't help it," he explained. "She didn't answer my calls for days…"

"Yeah, because she was mad at you. Not because she was cheating on you."

"I hope so, I really do. I don't think I could handle it."

"Which is why I'm here now."

Both men turned around. Kono was standing behind Danny, breathing heavily. Standing next to her was Rick, to who Steve had recognized as the blonde man. He felt the urge to kick the man's ass right there but first he wanted to hear what she wanted to say, give her the benefit of the doubt. He wanted to be mistaken about the other man so bad.

"Steve, this is Rick," she introduced the blonde man politely, to which he waved. Steve stood there motionless.

"Did you come all the way here to tell me his name?" Steve asked harshly "You could have called me on the phone."

"Steve, I came here to explain."

"Oh, there's nothing to explain. Your friend already did."

"I didn't," Rick interfered, "I wanted to but you didn't give me a chance."

"I'm really not talking to you," Steve spoke directly to Rick. "And I would appreciate it if you'd leave my office right now."

"No, he has to stay," Kono spoke and Steve frowned at her words. "We have to explain, both of us."

"Fine. Make it quick, I have work to do."

Kono sighed heavily, seeing how pissed off he was. He was right to be, for now, giving the big misunderstanding.

"Rick is a friend from the police force," she spoke. "We've been friends for three years now, and last night he came to visit, knowing how upset I was about what happened…"

"Oh, so this is my fault now?" Steve interrupted angrily.

"I never… will you just shut up?" she yelled. "Nothing happened. Nothing at all."

"Really? What about the bottle of wine? What about the 'long night we had'?"

"Yeah, so we drank a little and we stayed up late but that's about it."

"What was he doing at your house then?"

"We drank. I couldn't let him drive like that so he stayed home."

"Did you happen to mention you had a boyfriend by any chance?"

"Of course I did. I also happened to mention about our little argument…"

"So you ARE blaming me."

"I'm not!" she protested."God can you just stop! I didn't do anything wrong, anything at all."

"We could but we didn't," Rick interfered, "I mean I won't and I'm pretty sure she won't either. Not because I can't, it's because I don't want to and she doesn't want to. I mean no. Not at all. She's not my type. .."

"Fantastic, makes me feel better already," Steve said ironically. "Are you finished?" He stood up and made his way out, Kono followed suit and so did Rick.

"Steve stop, please."

"I already listened to everything you had to say. Now can you please leave?" he spoke, not facing them.

"I'm gay," Rick spoke quickly. Steve turned around in a harsh motion, watching as Rick blushed profusely.

"What?"

"I'm gay," he spoke again more confident. "Kono is the only one who knows, and now you obviously."

"Why… why didn't you say so before?"

"Because you didn't give me the chance!" Rick protested "You were so focused on thinking Kono might have cheated on you with me that you never listened to the real truth!"

"I don't know what to say…" Steve whispered, slowly making his way towards Kono. He felt like an idiot. Once again, he couldn't blame her if she wanted to slap him. "Kono I…"

"No, don't say a word," she spoke walking towards him, their bodies inches apart. "I should have told you about Rick before; I should have answered your phone calls…"

"I shouldn't have sent you home. I was stupid and worried and I panicked a little when I saw you bleeding," he spoke, removing a rebel hair from her face, "If I hadn't sent you home this would have never happened."

"Can we not talk about this right now? I missed you so much these last few days, I was driving myself crazy."

"I know. Me too," he moved closer, breaking the distance between them, stealing a quick kiss.

"Let's never fight again, okay?" she whispered against his lips.

"Never…"

They kissed, sweet and passionate, ignoring Danny's death glare and ramblings. They were tight in each other's embrace, lost in each other's lips and touch. Though Kono could have sworn, in the distance, she heard a soft sob coming from somewhere.

**FINITO!**


End file.
